Things we learn from JONAS
by silvereyed angel
Summary: parents will never be able to say JONAS isn't educational ever again. All episodes
1. wrong song

**I own multiple Disney movies, ****merchandise and Mickey Mouse-ears… that makes me own JONAS! Or a complete dork…  
Well, enjoy or die laughing!  
**

* * *

33 things about 3 great brothers: Wrong Song

1. Apparently, bunny shaped clouds are CUTER then cloud shaped bunnies…

2. Not a lot of people appreciate golf.

3. shooting a ball through the clown's mouth and watching it come out his pants is not fun. (d'oh, that's my favourite part of the game!)

4. Nick's broken heart fits into Kevin's hand.

5. Nick can get over a 100 pictures of a girl, stick them neatly into his locker, proceed to talk with said girl and write 1000 of song-pieces BEFORE SCHOOL…

6. when you put your arms through Joe's jacket's sleeves, your hands become Joe's

7. Stella has patent pending on 'Stellcro!' wow. Wouldn't have thought.

8. Less work for Stella means more sleeve for Macy… yeah, I totally see the logic there…

9. smittin' is more then smiling…

10. Rudely butt in on your brother with his soon-to-be-G-friend is definitely something you should do, according to Kevin.

11. yes, Joe. The atrium is made of glass

12. Kevin can apologise for his own juvenile behaviour

13. ripping shirts off your best friend is 'why we test things'.

14. Yes, a banana-smoothie-with-immunity-boost-machine in your locker is totally normal

15. Kevin and Joe know each other really well. That's a really surprising thing, seeing they are brothers… totally…

16. Indeed Kevin, Penny rhymes with Flenny.

17. Dear Penny, like Kevin will say very truthfully, Nick is NEVER kidding, duh…

18. Apparently, when you smile, you turn up the corners of your mouth.. O.O

19. Nick often mutters to his father when he's irritated. Nick: 'I'm not in love, okay! Would everybody please stop saying again. It happened like… a couple of times.' –Dad: 'six times, total' –Nick 'okay… yeah' –Dad 'pretty sure, yeah' –Nick: 'really…'

20. like; Nick:'yeah, um.. s funny' –Dad: 'yeah, sort of' –Nick: 'not really' –Dad: 'yeah, I know'

21. Father-of-Jonas is like dynamite… -hides in Jonas-dad-proof-shelter-

22. Kevin's version of 'low-key' includes moustaches, hats, one-glass-glasses, sticky-jeans and wigs. He lifts low-key to a new, so much more plobnrg level… -sigh-

23. Stellcro-pants itch like crazy… oh…

24. Kevin got to be the oldest, guess Nick isn't best at everything…

25. Ooooh, I get it… Stellcro pants are supposed to stick on the INSIDE (to create the skin-tight-pants) so if you put them on OUTSIDE you get stuck to your chair… it's like, outside-inside-outside!

26. Nick's short-term-memory, isn't so good when it comes to his girlfriends-boyfriends name; Johnny, Jimmy, whatever…

27. Nick is awesome… so totally awesome.. (absolutely no intensions of sarcasm detected)

28. Stella wants to tear Macy's leg off… O.O

29. Joe sings 'my stomach's hungry for love' very sexy…

30. the Jonas-household holds a lot of fruit-related things… I'm officially jealous…

31. brothers make fun of it no matter what subject… wow Joe, tactic move when your brother has an emotional-breakdown…

32. Nick did not get better at the romance-thing.

33. Hiding in your locker for the rest of the year definitely sounds better then going upstairs, record a demo with penny and after you're done say: see ya at school, nice work on you… oh, and your brothers will NOT bring you food…

* * *

**Gosh, I'm so completely random… Not completely original though..  
mah, anyway… Do you want me to continue? Review… Or you'll have to wear Stellcro for the rest of your life!! Muhahaha!  
~silver**


	2. home movies

**Okay, I was bored… like, really bored… So I decided to make this for you all, to keep me from murdering innocent souls ****on the street.  
The 'home movies' episode, fun to watch and highly random when you're doing this…  
Anyway; Nick's album came out in the US today and I learned that it's already out in my country, for like 2 days already… I think… So now I'm off to beg my mom for the CD :)  
Enjoy,**

* * *

**Forty-one things about Fantastic brothers: Home Movies, **

1. The boys aren't very good at playing psych…

2. Remembering relatives' birthdays/anniversaries is not their strongest point.

3. Why does Nick own a 'woman' magazine? (Wait, we're supposed to learn something… Nick is very considerate of women, so buying a woman's magazine is totally not weird)

4. Moms shouldn't have birthdays

5. A candle that smells like spaghetti is not eatable; we learned this thanks to Kevin

6. Moms want dinners with Joe

7. A vacation without the family is WAY better than one with.

8. Hiding stuff is also not one of their strongest points.

9. Sweet moms make 'it' really hard according to Nick.

10. Last year, dad really nailed it…

11. It is officially proven that Nick is a genius; he has light-bulb-ideas.

12. Waiting 'till you have all your teeth in is not an excuse when you are 16.

13. Though funny faces do make you smile at that age

14. Joe still has those awesome dance moves.

15. You get dates by throwing lasso's at girls. (True, girls dig cowboys :)

16. Frankie is out.

17. A do it yourself birthday-cake is 'very classy'.

18. Do not forget Nick's floating coconut flambé.

19. The kitchen is already ruined when you are 'ready to start'.

20. Apparently, a colander is a bowl with holes in it. The mystery of the mysterious bottomless bowl has been solved…

21. There aren't many towels in their kitchen…

22. Video tapes do not like batter, cook-tops, fire-extinguishers or ice-cream.

23. Apologising every five minutes to a NICE mom, doesn't help your situation… back to point 9: they make 'it' really hard…

24. Kevin is just as much of a genius as Nick… He just loves otters that play the trumpet more.

25. Kevin did not get better at the lasso-thing.

26. Wait. Joe is a (zombie) cowboy too? I thought they were from Jersey? Where's Nick as a cowboy? (Again, we need to learn: The boys like to dress up as cowboys…)

27. _Everybody_ says trick or treat.

28. Nick is good at talking to people. (especially when talking said people into doing things they do not want to do) (beware)

29. Stella is allergic to eggnog.

30. The boys look GOOD in PJ's.

31. Stella's mouth is bigger now.

32. The brothers own a really big high-chair… I'm jealous, again.

33. The Jonas-household holds a lot of cameras.

34. They are incredible (no sarcasm detected)

35. Frankie's born now… if it's a good thing? Not sure.

36. Mom is NOT upset… (and dad is good at mouthing)

37. A bowl with holes in the bottom is a colleighner, no a calendar, no a colander. (Wait, didn't we cover this already?)

38. The boys cannot replace the home-movies; they know that... but they can redo them…

39. Frankie looks good as 'the dad', but he can't direct.

40. The Jonas-dad knows a lot about crying styles…

41. Never slide down a fire-pole followed by an angry blonde wearing heels.

* * *

**I want someone to love this, for what it is.  
I'm to lazy to think of an appropriate thread… um… you will be forced to watch people who are (with headphones on) listening to the new CD, without actually hearing the music. (my god, the torture!) If you don't review… even though they aren't that funny**

have a nice day!  
~silver


	3. slice of life, pizza girl

**Well, this is fun... I ate pizza today :)**

**-Man walks on stage- 'the following is an educational program.'**

**ABC kids, you should broadcast JONAS. Nothing is more educational than our favourite three brothers :)  
Now, enjoy my Weally Weird Wist Wof Wunny Wings.  
**

**Six, twenty-six things, about the Pizza-girl;**

1. Piccarillo's Pizza tastes bad, but is really cute

2. The best way to apologise to your wife is to set the table.

3. It is no-where written that pizza HAS to taste good, Joe tells us.

4. as long as the pizza-girls' pretty, you can just stare at her, without it mattering what she says

5. The temperature is the least of their problems.

6. Power slides in sweat pants are awesome, yet unfashionable

7. Singing about pizza is totally not cheesy.

8. We don't want to destroy their awesomeness.

9. Kevin watches the sound of music. 'How do you solve a problem like Maria?'

10. Kevin is allergic to bees… (Wait, we actually learned something? Yes! Mission accomplished!)

11. Don't go James Bond on Nick… He's way better at it then you are.

12. He also knows the Jonas book of law, freakishly well.

13. When going against two real players, you need all the help you can get.

14. Paddles hurt.

15. Horace mantis holds a lot of pink things.

16. Nick is better at dodging sports-equipment then Kevin.

17. Stella's Stella senses have their own back-ground music.

18. Yes, Mac and Daddy are still in trouble.

19. Emergency Jonas-meetings are dangerous without Joe's common sense of taking Macy's archery bow.

20. Mr. Bumbles… we all pity him... and envy him.

21. Ozzy Osbourne goes JONAS… Maria just bought herself a ticket on the crazy-train.

22. Oh… 'the phone is ringing' is a metaphor…

23. I think we learned everyone face-palmed when Kevin said: 'We could share you'. Including Nick.

24. Chinese food owns Pizza.

25. The brothers are NOT competitive…

26. Your own good advice doesn't count for yourself.  
(27. Smoothie-guys aren't Pizza-girls)  
**

* * *

**

**It was LAME and SHORT, I know… sorry, for some reason I wasn't really inspired by this episode...  
anyway, review… or I'll call your mother and tell on you!  
~Belle (Silvereyed Angel)**


	4. keeping it real

**Aaaand, another one of my series****…! I'm very excited because of all your sweet reviews and messages! A lot of alerts and favourites too! Thanks so much. When I take over the world, you will be killed fast and painless… :) Kidding… I'd never kill anyone (I'd enslave and make everyone learn, live and love music!)**

Now… Keeping it real… the most 'Jonas' episode you can imagine. I mean, they always tell us they're keeping it real, no?  
Well… let's see what this chapter brings us, shall we?

Thirty-three things (again) about three trawesome (huh?) brothers,

1. Joe didn't join the girls-baseball-team… to bad.

2. It is allowed to ride a golf-kart in the Horace-Mantis hallways.

3. The boys have learned to run very fast, when followed by a quire of foreign girls.

4. Joe likes pizza 'Chicago-style' (o god, more pizza)

5. He also likes the sizzlin' of the bacon.

6. Eating in the morning and talking to your family about what you're going to do is not called a meeting, apparently, its called breakfast.

7. Its all Jelly-beanie good!

8. Frankie doesn't like green jelly-beans.

9. Digga-digga-digga is the new thing; choppa-choppa-choppa is way over-rated.

10. Floors aren't scrubbing themselves.

11. Being a teenage heartthrob, makes taking out the garbage very hard.

12. Enthusiastic fans have the ability to take off socks without taking off shoes.

13. And they have 'JONAS is taking out the garbage' senses.

14. And the ability to hide in garbage-cans.

15. –sigh— Taking out the garbage. A quest in life.

16. Dreaming you fell asleep in the school-hallway and then wake up against your locker is really scary.

17. The brothers can fall asleep in the most uncomfortable positions and random places.

18. Kevin's ideas are weird, but nevertheless brilliant (I think)

19. R.I.P. Joe's favourite scarf, you have given love to Joe's neck and happiness to his fans.

20. For the SWAC fans; the thrift-store looks like the prop-house.

21. Fans react very fast to JONAS-messages.

22. Kevin has a very good hearing.

23. Inspiring speeches don't have to have a point.

24. Joe and Stella get distracted easily while thinking (and their handshake is way-cool)

25. Joe is a little claustrophobic.

26. Otters that play the trumpet got replaced by bears in bikinis!

27. The brothers have recognisable faces.

28. The boys REALLY like to dress-up. (Yes, once again, cowboy alert!)

29. The boys are kind enough to save stray puppies, kittens, umbrellas and bunnies. They're perfect.

30. Joe should go to medical school.

31. The last weapon is mom's awesome potato-salad.

31. Joe has glasses that make his fat head look fat. (To Nick's opinion)

32. Kevin is really intense about chores.

33. Everything looks better in slow-motion.

**Aye, my fellow-readers… How'd you like it? Witch one is your favourite? What do you do to keep it real?****  
LOVE!**

Let me know and you won't be mobbed by crazy fans wanting the new NJatA CD  
Hehe


	5. band's best friend

**-Silver walks into imaginary classroom- -weird background music plays-**

Welcome students, to another class of Things We Learn From Jonas. I am your teacher for today. Ms. Silvereyed Angel.

Today's golden stars for best students, perfect presence and straight A's in being evil go to: Special agent Ali, MusicMaven09, Chibiyugixyami, The Flaming Crosby, xovickyxo, Snowfallxo, ms. nick jonas, xxVICTORIAxx and Maggie Hannah Lucas.

(Naturally they have bribed the teacher with reviews)

This episode is, as you all know since you made your homework –glares- –Students look scared- is very funny, so I was really inspired and have lots for you to learn.  
-evil minions *cough* students cheer-

let's get started, shall we?

forty one things about… Band's best friend;  
  
1. Apparently there's a show called leprechaun hunter.

2. Remotes are confusing. Especially when you have remotes for confetti, lights off, blenders, lights on and drum lowering.

3. The brothers look GOOD with Irish hats. (And hilarious)

4. Frankie runs fast.

5. Girls don't like their Penelope Peachpit purses with Pudding. Boys who put pudding in Penelope Peachpit Purses usually do like girls.

6. The boys know they should not mess with Stella. ('No ma'm') But do they learn? Nooooooo…

7. Apparently, clumsy robots are only clumsy around Nick… (Thank our substitute teacher: The Flaming Crosby for this information)

8. Bears are scarier with floppy ears…

9. You are not supposed to write on walls. With cheese.

10. A Joetato chip is not worth Stella's 50 dollar (would it be worth ours… hell yes)

11. Ya spray it. Ya clean it.

12. Joe could have a career in comedy.

13. Do not let your crazy friends talk to your history teacher, for obvious reasons.

14. Lefty-bo Jangles is a legendary Blues-Guitarist with two-left hands. Carl didn't know that.

15. He also didn't know Alaska combined with Hawaii is a fashion DISASTER and will overload the Stellavator. Though he will pay to fix it.

16. No he won't

17. Stella has multiple 'greeting' voices, such as the 'we're in a fight' voice and the 'hey, it's so good to see you' voice.

18. Useless means; Without. Use.

19. Stella's locker has an awesome timing and is probably on good terms with Macy.

20. The boys are so going to be on the next James Bond. ('It's quiet, too quiet.') ('We'll show him, we'll show him good.')

21. Frankie plays hide and seek very well.

22. Yes, Kevin you ARE the cutest.

23. Joe likes things that make noise. (Wow, wouldn't have thought.)

24. The teddy-bear said you would say that.

25. Joe's evil smirk is WAY cool.

26. Oops. Point 17. We forgot the 'let's make up voice'.

27. The best peace-offering is French-union-dip in the shape of Nick Jonas's head.

28. Eating it is a no-no, except when you're Kevin Jonas.

29. Kevin's dictionary is EVIL. (And thus absolutely awesome)

30. Joe has really cool hair.

31. Chowder, monkey, pogo, harpstickchord and time machines do not make it right.

32. Joe does weird hand-shakes with his friends.

33. Revenge is sweet! Literally. (I couldn't agree more)

34. Joe ruins sweet revenge by confessing.

35. Yes, Joe. Pudding goes over everything in the purse when you put pudding IN THE PURSE.

36. Band's best friend is the first episode where we see the romantic tension between Joe and Stella

37. Hello bedroom! (Oh, right, teacher. Um… Well, Joe stays Joe, no matter what awkward situation he gets in)

38. Kevin got to use the confetti-remote –nods approvingly—

39. It's proven again, Kevin is a (slightly odd) genius.

40. When looking for your little brother, Nick, you should look in different places then your Irish-hat.

41. Back to point 21. Frankie is officially the best hide and seek player ever. The boys; not so much.

**What's with me and the numbers 33 and 41?**

Remember; be late with your homework (a review) and you WILL receive the donkey-ears.

Class dismissed. 


	6. chasing the dream

**-Silver bounces into class-room-**

**Hello students, I ate Nick's cookies and now I'm very hyper :) Witch is a real bummer for me, because I should obviously be soundly asleep by now, but very lucky for you because it equals a funny chapter :)**

**You guys rock, just fyi.  
The REVIEWS, I tell you, the REVIEWS and the LOVE! God, I'm so wasted, you SPOIL me COMPLETELY with review and alerts and LOVE (note to self; stop using caps lock)  
so… let's begin, before I make you all go nuts with dorkyness…**

**-writes on chalk board with really big letters-**

**THIRTY-THREE THINGS ABOUT CHASING THE DREAM!**

**-Giggle- chalk-board caps… go figure the randomness…**

**chasing the dream;**

1. Dogs do not like Kevin playing guitar...

2. There are so many bad sweater jokes and yet, so little time…

3. They don't really like Kevin singing.

4. Kevin's high voice… no comment.

5. Stella is supposed to be the super-stylistic one… she failed…

6. Kevin heals fast.

7. Macy is… a little enthusiastic… just a little.

8. We learned that after this episode, everyone wants a JONAS-boomerang.

9. Manager-types call merchandise 'merch'.

10. Frankie is just as cool as 'the band'.

11. Joe completely missed the shirt… the pants are another matter.

12. There's a capital Wow.

13. Macy is… delicate… kind of.

14. We don't have time for songs is a weird sentence coming out of a musician's mouth…

15. Macy's voice would make an awesome weapon.

16. Kevin's high voice, doesn't really help the 'not hurting emotions' thing.

17. Macy is… someone we all fell in love with.

18. They brought back the 'melted brain' phrase…

19. Nick. Is. The. Most. Awesome. Musician. Ever. He makes drum-sounds, without a drum.

20. Frankie's a good sneaker.

21. Macy gave up all her sports for singing, but is still carrying a hockey-stick around.

22. Telling Macy the truth is like a boxing competition.

23. Nick can't be a jerk, so he uses his incredible three points shy of geniusness to solve problems... or unintentionally worsen them.

24. Frankie is three points shy of an (evil) genius.

25. That's not what Malcolm Meckle is talkin' about.

26. Greeting cards make EVERYTHING okay…

27. Macy plus javelin equals; good luck.

28. Feeling bad about feeling good that someone feels bad and then feeling bad because they feel bad equals… good?

29. Macy is not a little helpless bunny

30. Kevin on the other hand.

31. Students on Horace Mentis aren't very helpful of people with their hands stuck in lockers.

32. Macy has… a really great attitude.

33. And yes, Kevin would be the person to smile in an absolutely horrible sweater… :)

* * *

**review or its Detention to all of you!! (See what I did there with the 'detention' because it's the title of an episode and… yeah)**

**Perhaps there are things for me to learn too… If you have anything to add or some things bugging your cutesie minds… write something on the chalk board (aka the reviews section)  
Or else you'll have to wear Stella's sweater… just saying…  
okay then Jonas-Heads… class dismissed!**


	7. fashion victim

**So my smart, awesome students. Are you enjoying my lessons so far?  
-evil minions nod heads-**

**okay then, today we will be talking about some math, fashion and emotions, focussing on jealousy in,**

**fourty things about being a fashion-victim  
enjoy, **

1. Joe unpacks his stuff, by just throwing them around the room. The lamp. Perfect new place to hang your socks? Think so.

2. No Nick, you don't have a writer's block, that's not due for at least 2 episodes.

3. Nothing like a power nap!

4. Frankie has a Frankie-bear.

5. Like Stella's multiple voices, mom has multiple 'looks' like the 'clean up the tour bus and do your dirty laundry' look.

6. The Stellavator was invented in episode 7.

7. All changes MUST be Stella approved through the Stella-department, witch is… Stella.

8. Nick's locker is WAY big.

9. Sure, Kevin can call the prime minister, primey..

10. though, according to Nick, you call the prime-minister of England, Mr. Prime-Minister.

11. Van Dyke is funny… or Stella's crushing/loosing her mind… I'm guessing on the second one.

12. According to Joe, everything van Dyke wears is automatically un-cool… I can't help but agree.

13. Okay, maybe Macy is a little over-obsessed with JONAS… what am I saying, she's adorable!

14. Suddenly moving trash-cans are so uncommon at Horace Mentis.

15. Nick and Kevin, even though opposites in the series, make a great comedic duo.

16. Joe + trashcan = bonkers… we have learned Kevin-math

17. Telling all your problems to a worker at an Italian restaurant is not to best way to spill your guts. They hang up.

18. Joe – Stella + van Dyke = sad-face from Joe… Love math.

19. Nick + Kevin + funny suits = absolutely adorable

20. Joe is NOT jealous.

21. But he did ruin the clothes in a fit of rage *cough* jealousy.

22. And he has really strong lungs.

23. New word in the JONAS dictionary: Dwank

24. As said before, sliding down the same pole is a bad idea.

25. It is in the middle of winter and JONAS lives fifty miles from the sea. (with thanks to Maggie hannah Lucas)

26. Stella will have a trauma for washing machines the rest of her life.

27. Kevin is right, how exactly does Joe know about van Dyke's underwear.

28. Accidentally on purpose + angry Stella = poor Joe

29. Do. Not. Make. Stella. Angry. You might end up as a fried clothes-hanger.

30. My god. They have their own jet!

31. Kevin has the power to embarrass America.

32. If there's any edge to cut, Joe is cutting it...

33. Joe gets it within (by Nick predicted) 5 seconds.

34. Even when fighting Stella and Joe stay best friends and highly fashionable.

35. Though the queen is not amused.

36. Fan letters get B+… I know what to give to my biology teacher next week.

37. When the boys are sorry, they are really sorry and say sorry for like 400 times.

38. Joe is freakishly accurate when it comes to remembering girls…

39. Nick is up-to-date on the gossip.

40. Stella is a little jealous too… aren't they perfect?

41. Joe is really about double dating, isn't he?

42. jealous Stella + ridiculous date = happy face from Joe

43 It was a bagel, Nick is always right.

**_So yeah, the episodes probably aired in the wrong chronicle order and when the episode is about Joe/Stella, Nick and Kevin are usually together/have their own side story/ are just generally being the dreamy and the sarcastic._**

**_Also, van Dyke is a dwonk… Joe was totally right with that._**

**_The prize for this week's best student goes to: -drum roll- animeotakupooh! For being an awesome reviewer…_**

**_Of course all the other reviewers will get themselves a golden-JONAS-star…  
-evil minions cheer-_**

**_and if you caught an important life lesson I didn't write down, feel free to PM and review me!_**

**_goodnight and goodbye!_**


	8. that ding you do

**-ding ding ding- (that was the intercom-bell thing)**

I, Ms. Silvereyed Angel, remind you of the following rules that have to be obeyed within the minutes of the class you are currently taking:  
Wipe your hands (deliberately not your feet).  
Whispering is forbidden, yelling works better.  
No throwing of paper-airplanes, spit-balls are way cooler  
YOU MUST, and I repeat MUST be willingly to learn all sorts of idiotic facts about JONAS.

thank you  
–ding ding ding-

hehe (yes, your teacher has gone crazy)

This lesson is about things the Joneses are, do and like so enjoy,

42 dings they do,

1. Joe knows Joe incredibly well.

2. Kevin's favourite snack is chocolate tacos.

3. Nick's favourite colour is electric indigo.

4. And we all wonder what 'favourite' the armadillo is to Joe.

5. The JONAS fans are absolutely, unconditionally the best.

6. Stella's text messages have an awesome timing.

7. No one can decide between pouty-and-intense-jonas and goofy-and-adorable-Jonas, not even Macy

8. The winner… wins… apparently.

9. Joe falling in love is good for Joe, but painful for Nick and Kevin.

10. Joe's mirror-image knows what he's talking about.

11. Cello cases are heavy.

12. Nick and Kevin aren't very good at spying at their brother… which makes them very bad brothers. Or good, depending on how you look at it.

13. What experience does Nick have with girls that like guys because they're rockstars? (Oh, yeah, that's a question, we need to learn! um… consider it your homework!)

14. Joe loves panda's.

15. Kevin likes koalas.

16. Nick likes mint.

17. Macy has brown eyes.

18. Stella has willpower.

19. Kevin and Nick are not good at giving signals.

20. Joe is doomed.

21. Using your best guy-friend for your on-going bet with your best girl-friend is totally okay.

22. xoxoxoxoxoxo 3 3 :)

23. Joe has teddy-slippers.

24. If Angelina has an identical twin, Nick apologises.

25. You can hear everything through the pole-holes.

26. Except when others are at the park, in which case you yell 'never mind' through said pole-holes.

27. The orchestra class… no comment.

28. The blue Danube should be a few seconds longer. For Joe's sake (The Flaming Crosby just earned herself some extra credit)

29. No, Kevin. You did not do that right.

30. Trust Nick

31. Nick likes Mozart.

32. Kevin doesn't like Peter and the wolf. He's scared of the wolf. (And not so sure about the Peter-dude either)

33. Kevin. Rocks. On. The. Guitar. (But you knew that)

34. The orchestra-teacher doesn't know about the concept of hitting your fist against someone else's.

35. Stella has her sanity.

36. Nick sure can hold a pep-talk.

37. You can't get fired when the principle's your mom. (That's my reason too :)

38. JONAS rocks the blue Danube.

39. The triangle is welcome.

40. Apparently great solo's make rockstar-haters love you…

41. Macy now refers to the brothers as: 'the boys who shall not be named'.

42. When searching for a pencil. Run.

**And here I go again with 42 things… :) yay me.**

-Chirp chirp-

I said… yay me!

-Students cheer-

that's more like it!

Class dismissed. 


	9. complete repeat

**Complete repeat! Which means Nick, which means Joe, which means Kevin, which means YAY!**

Welcome students, today we have come together to learn about the episode 'complete repeat' in which we will be reviewing (hint hint) the things the Joneses are, what they have and what they're good at.

**Review of the day:  
ms. nick jonas;** think this should have been the plot of JONAS **for chapter 7.**

**also I'd like to thank all the people who send suggestions and learning-things to me, your honoured teacher, through PM's and messages, I'd like to point out that I always appreciate those and will always use them! (Except when really lame, but that's not possible because they're YOURS!)**

**To ChannyxJONAS, because she made me hyper :) and to animeotakupooh, for being a sweet reviewer. Both your PM's make me laugh, which is good for you, because it makes great chapters, right?  
Right?  
Ah well…**

**forty-two things about 'complete repeat'  
enjoy,**

1. Nick is a very passionate musician, he dreams about concerts.

2. Though he has a very distorted image of his fans, we'd never boo him. (Right Snowfallxo?)

3. Kevin is a very intense dreamer too.

4. Joe and Kevin had the same dream about wearing underwear and birthday-hats.

5. And apparently, Nick too. I love how they're on the same line.

6. How is Kevin supposed to fall asleep to the tranquil sound of chirping birds and flowing water? It is a proven and solid fact; they only and only, fall to sleep to cheering fans.

7. Even their room is awesome; you can turn off the light by clapping. Though they applauded a lot in the same awesome room before and nothing happened.

8. Joe likes playing with toy-cars.

9. Yes, the plan of 'making Nick fall in love with a girl and then let the girl brake up with him' would be pretty wrong.

10. Nick out, Frankie in; is plan B, maybe C.

11. I repeat: Floors with pole-holes aren't really sound-proof.

12. Quick-dry spackle now comes with quicker-quick-dry.

13. All the fun-stuff happens to Nick. According to Kevin.

14. Kevin is NOT good at the 'not mentioning the new song' thing.

15. Joe is NOT good at the 'please pass the milk' thing.

16. Though he's good with toy-car themes. 911 Joe, towel-ambulance please.

17. Spackle-block. Writers' block. What's the difference? Well, apparently, you get one of them off with a chisel. And the other with a guitar-jacket.

18. Except when you tear your guitar-jacket, in which case you have a huge problem. (Learning moment: do not tear your hand-made guitar-jacket, if you have one)

19. Nick names his guitars.

20. Stellcro works! You can tear the sleeves right off.

21. No, Nick, you and Stella are not good.

22. We learn that Nick is the best at everything, even having bad-days.

23. We also learn that the atrium doesn't have a roof.

24. Kevin and Joe eyeballing doesn't help.

25. There are only 88 keys on a key-board and the keys are very weird-looking.

26. 'Dad doesn't know how to chill.' Joe, apparently, has never heard of 'inheritance'.

27. Kevin having a good idea was bound to happen eventually.

28. Nick is passionate about the band. Good.

29. Head starts. Not so good.

30. Though it doesn't count when it was last night, Kevin and low-fat.

31. Nick should be the next Uri Geller.

32. Kevin is not going to fall for that one!

33. Or maybe he is. Though in his defence, it probably was really cute.

34. Joe is NOT good at the 'sign language' thing. Except with really large signs.

35. Stella is NOT good at the 'nobody's going to rip this shirt' thing.

36. Amy is NOT good at the 'understanding' thing. Though she's fantastic in smoothie-throwing.

37. Though Kevin's 'making Nick fall in love and then breaking his heart' thing sort of worked.

38. Nor eye-masks, foot-rubs OR face punches help when you want to go to sleep. Staring brothers are not a big plus either.

39. Nick is amazing! (We knew that Kevin, thanks for mentioning it though)

40. Rather the keyboard then Mr. Bumble.

41. JONAS learned that anger works just as well as love, hurt, pain, friendship and family.

42. Nick is GOOD at the 'revenge' thing.

**You must be the smartest students on planet earth (which turns slowly)! I hope you liked and laughed!**

**Nr. 6, 10, 12 and 13 are submitted by The Flaming Crosby… And as for the last chapter, Maggie Hannah Lucas, Snowfallxo and animeotakupooh have submitted a few learning-moments :) –applause to them-**

**Now I'm off to go nag chibiyugixyami about her next chapter…**

**class dismissed**


	10. love sick

**-Looks up ****from hiding underneath desk-**

help... my students are taking over my class!  
You guys send me ideas like crazy! Less work for me, but still… O.o God, I love you!  
I've been getting reviews and alerts and fav's and… -tears up- that means a lot guys…

Okay, in all randomness… I cannot name all the awesome people supporting me! That would be a list of so much love I couldn't possibly bare it… but know that I love! (Kind of)

today we'll be discussing the things the Jonases like, are into, do… you know the sitch.  
Okay, lets like, go learn something… off to the Horace Mantis library-thing!

Thirty-eight things about being love sick!  
Enjoy,

1. Kevin likes grilled tuna-fish sandwiches.

2. Kevin would never get involved in anything as corny as a pep rally.

3. Yes, Nick, it is corny.

4. Kevin makes a cute cheerleader (the girls think so too)

5. Nick doesn't have school-spirit.

6. Joe tries to have it and it works for about 40% of the time.

7. Nick apparently is the only one recording on Tuesday…

8. Kevin has always been into women's fashion.

9. He also _likes_ the trampolines.

10. Nick and Kevin are real supportive of Joella.

11. It's not a date when everyone's going and the others are just not coming.

12. No, it's not. Joe says so.

13. Stella sometimes doesn't know she knows that she doesn't know she knows.

14. Macy follows her heart.

15. There is a stain on the floor of Horace Mantis in the shape of Nick's face.

16. Macy will always be Macy, overly obsessed, or not. Though mostly overly obsessed.

17. Kevin likes smiley-faces. Happy, kind of scary smiley-faces.

18. Kevin is not dumb. He has paint to cover up the not-washable pencil. Duh.

19. Wigs are the new hats.

20. Macy can turn anyone into a Nick-clone, she's scary like that.

21. When a person cancels on you twice and then three more times, you can assume you're not that person's favourite person.

22. Kevin being a cheerleader is kind of handy when you want court-side-seats.

23. Some more math: Joe + cold + basketball game = no way ghossé!

24. You are right Nick; books are way funnier then your own father.

25. All Nick said was 'well' but he technically is more to blame then Kevin, who said '…!'

26. Sneezing before the game is good luck

27. Yes, Joe, you are weird in a cute way.

28. Nick-name-Nick is not less creepy then Randolph dressed as Nick.

29. It's not a date. Joe says so.

30. Stella agrees and still gets angry.

31. Nick does not go to school sporting events because he never finds anyone like him.

32. Now he doesn't go because he found one.

33. Jonas-dad is freaking-out and thus forgets to put his pants on. Considering he freaks-out a lot. I'm kind of concerned.

34. Kevin is a _great_ translator.

35. Thank god for Nick getting 'hungry' at the right times.

36. Joe can have a conversation without talking.

37. Even when sick, Joe rocks.

38. Macy's heart still follows JONAS. ****

I think it's not only me that finds this episode rather touching, instead of funny… though I TRIED!  
Though I'm in a sort of touching mood lately, I mean, I wrote a valentines day one-shot… off the point.

Anyways… next chap will of course be 'the three musketeers'. So start thinking and send me your idea's okay? I try to get them all in :)

you're welcome *ting*

class dismissed. 


	11. the three musketeers

**So****... no long awesome A/n this time. Sorry… I'm currently going through some sort of writerly inspirational/emotional breakdown... which is THE most annoying thing ever and I have serious issues (and arguments) with my brain/heart/soul about it…**

I never loose arguments so I'll be fine…

Especially with all the love you guys are giving me, every review (and right now there are 58 pieces of pure loveliness in that section) gives me a boost like you wouldn't believe (or witness for that matter)

So without further ado... I (with chibiyugixyami and T.F. Crosby) proudly present:

1. While walking really slow looks cool… it makes you late for class.

2. JONAS… As the three musketeers… Perfect.

3. Kevin likes his feathered hats.

4. Nick relies on Joe. If that's his most brilliant idea due today? … No

5. Leather pouches are great for holding turkey legs.

6. Yes, when coming out of the shower and your hair is perfectly neatly dry, you don't need a towel. Of course not.

7. Nick is very generous.

8. Kevin likes his aftershave.

9. Acting instincts… bad idea, the Jonas-dad tells us.

10. The key of acting is all about the face, the expressions.

11. Nick is extraordinary good at those.

12. Move 'em or loose 'em… except for JONAS.

13. Macy likes to win and be #1.

14. Its hard work and talent that make you a great athlete.

15. Joe is not superstitious.

16. Joe likes his blue-panda-pencil.

17. Joe always carries around his blue-panda-pencil.

18. When Joe doesn't have his blue-panda-pencil, he gets kind of nervous.

19. Joe has a freakishly large amount of space in his pockets.

20. Joe is a little possessive.

21. Van Dyke is a little oblivious.

22. Mrs. Snark is a woman of the THEATAH! And the biology-lab.

23. JONAS being cast has, of course, nothing to do with the fact that half the earth loves them and would die to see them perform in tights. Of course not.

24. Joe doesn't read ahead. Or does he?

25. Big fancy names come with big fancy hair.

26. Nick is taken too literally. Seriously.

27. Joe has stage-fright and imagines the complete impossibility of everyone laughing at him.

28. The best thing to do at a moment like that is to drop your sword, run and give your feathered hat to a complete stranger.

29. Nick and Kevin stay really good in-character.

30. Joe is an excellent Joe.

31. Nick has worked with multiple Joes.

32. There's Ethos, Porthos, Aramos and Stinkos.

33. 'The show must go on!' is totally not melodramatic.

34. Van Dyke has the awesome ability to butt in on exactly the wrong moments.

35. Macy actually got mad at a JONAS… unbelievable but true.

36. Mighty Might Macy Misa is Macy Misa's Magnificent Melodramatic Mick-name. I mean, Nick-name

37. Macy, the expert on all your JONAS-shoe matters.

38. Kevin's lucky boot is the reason he has never been struck by lightning. Thank you, lucky-boot, thank you.

39. it's totally normal to walk around with one boot, if your name is Kevin.

40. Van Dyke has absolutely NO and I mean NO theatre knowledge.

41. And he's the only one interested (dumb *cough* unknowing...) enough to ask about Kevin's boot.

42. Stella's stage name is impossible to pronounce.

43. Except by the awesomeness that is Joe.

44. Van Dyke could never replace the awesomeness that is Joe, right?

45. We all feel sorry for Joe and would love to hug him until he's better and knows how big a part his 1/3 of our hearts actually is. Or that could just be me.

46. JONAS has never performed without each other.

47. Because of Stella's incredibly hard name, they now just call her lady B.

48. Mrs. Snark has a really, loud, voice.

49. Macy has the ability to eat at dramatic times.

50. Frankie likes cartoons more then the play.

51. Van Dyke could sure use a lucky boot.

52. This public lifts anticipation before a kiss to the next level.

53. Joe makes a great Tarzan.

54. Kiss on the cheek, best climax ever.

55. Catching a sword by the blade, kind of hurts your hand.

56. Kevin sure loves his turkey-legs.

57. We do, need lucky charms.

**All for one and one for all my fellow students. I hope that thy has enjoyed this version of an all time classic.  
There, there, now go and leave thy reviews! I will be waiting in despair until you have repaired my broken soul.**

As a late announcement, our beloved chibiyugixyami would like to add that Nick looks good in tights.

Okay then, that wraps it up, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter on my current computer as I will have to divorce with it tomorrow, or actually today's evening (go figure how much I love you guys, I work till in the middle of the night to make you happy)

I will be cut off for at least a day and I will be suffering, but have no fears, I will survive and waste you all with extremely unimportant yet so amazing facts.

Class dismissed.  



	12. frantic romantic

**Yay! I'm back; your one and only favourite teacher!  
Welcome to a delayed class of Jonas-facts and things you want but don't actually must know...**

Sooooo, this episode was really fun for me to do. Frantic romantic an hilarious episode if you ask me. Or if you don't ask me, I will still shove my believes down your throat.

Further, I want to really thank you for your suggestions! I do appreciate them and add them to the chapters, old ones and new ones! The next chapter will be about the 'Detention' episode! So feel free to leave your suggestions (and a little love for me, who works her ass off just for you lovelies)

Oh! have you heard about the new episode on the fourteenth? I'm so excited! 'Exam Jam'! yays!  
Now, I will shut up and let you enjoy,

fifty-two things about 'Frantic Romantic';

1. at a VIP-party, bikes are so much cooler then limos. Thank you JONAS for setting the trend.

2. Helmets can be annoying.

3. They are not those guys who wear their sunglasses at night. Totally.

4. They are those guys who run into garbage-cans because they do not wear sunglasses at night.

5. Nick fixes his own good ideas with even better ideas. Even if it are temporarily. He's a genius.

6. Yes, duh, that IS for the record.

7. It was scream till you die screaming or cry till you die crying or...?

8. Laughing till you die laughing.

9. You should listen to who you are talking to before you shout into the phone. Joe.

10. When you don't remember something, have a flashback. It works for Joe!

11. We are all special to Joe. Seriously.

12. Finding a necklace, asking for the owner, giving it to the owner IS giving someone a diamond necklace. Only it's her diamond necklace, so it doesn't count. Seriously.

13. JONAS-dad follows the magazines, blogs, flogs and tweets.

14. Kevin adds: 'Kiss until you die kissing.' to the horrible movies list. Thank you Kevin.

15. Stella is not jealous. Seriously.

16. Kevin, Macy and Nick make serious hilarical comments as a comical trio.

17. Let's say Joe has the power of wishful (or unwishful) thinking.

18. photographers are the new butlers. Thank you Fiona for setting the trend.

19. Being romantically linked to Joe boosts your carreer.

20. Photographers are the new ninja's. Not sure if that's a good thing.

21. Joe and Kevin make WAY better ninja's. Hiding behind your own hands. No one will get on to you... Seriously.

22. Joe doesn't like history very much. That is very logical. He writes history.

23. I know a lot of girls who wouldn't mind being picked up by the big man.

24. The curse of the cool is 'it'. according to Nick. And the reason why Joe is a meenie magnet.

25. Joe IS kind of cool. Joe is awesomeness multiplied by thousand. Animotakupooh says.

26. yes Kevin, Fiona lives in the hills.

27. The real Joe is the relaxed, stay at home, chillin' with the peeps Joe.

28. It's 'Kevinspace'!

29. yes, Fiona, teddy-bears, toy-cars and baby-lamps are really scary. Or at least scarier then Scream till you die Screaming.

30. YAY! it's Joe's 'inner nerd'!

31. Yeah, we all like pretty bells.

32. JONAS-dad ruins Nick's plans.

33. Nick uses sarcasm to our approvement. We could all scream at Fiona.

34. Blended burger is NOT good.

35. Nick thinks so too.

37. Okay, so, maybe Nick's plans don't always work.

38. Damn us fans who like the 'real' Joe.

39. Luckily for us, Macy is a dealing-with-gossip-head-of-JONAS-fan-club-head-Genius!

40. Stella would've made 'Scream till you die Screaming' actually good. Seriously.

41. Nick in a wig and a dress is definately more publicity then you're looking for.

42. For people who have a crush on each other, Joe and Stella are kind of uncomfortable around each other.

43. Hugging with ski's is a little hard.

44. No one will know Stella's the mistery-woman and all their problems are solved. Macy's a genius!

45. Okay, so her plan wasn't that perfect. Maybe we should redefine the term 'genius'.

46. Joe is a big spender. And all Kevin got was a guitar-strap that said 'rock on'.

47. Stella is whether a really good lyar, or a really awesome actor. Or just generally really in love.

48. Back to the genius thing. Macy definately is one.

49. Paulo doesn't speak a lot. I say silence is gold.

50. Joe thinks so too... as is walking away from your crush when you finally get a chance to tell her how you feel.

51. Yes, Stella, he's adorable.

52. We just generally learned that Macy saves the day.

**And it's so true!  
-evil minions nodd heads-**

Thank you all for attending, I love you, even though that's inapropriate for a teacher... I don't care. I see the rules more as 'suggestions'.

class dismissed. 


	13. detention

**I'm back and better then ever... sort of, as I've never been quite good.. but that's not the point!**

**the point is that I, your plobnrg teacher, have another awesome chapter for you guys (I believe it's even better then lemurs with pudding!)**  
**and i hope you learn a lot from it.**  
**Thanks for the suggestions once again, next chapter will be kareoke surprise! :)**  
**But now -drum roll-**

**fourty-six things about 'detention'**  
**(dum dum dum)**

* * *

1. learn it. live it. love it. but mostly, learn it.

2. The brothers don't want to hang out at the mall!

3. Captain salty seasalten vinegar thick cut salt chips with extra salty seasalt -insert fisherman tune here- could cause long visits to the water-fountain.

4. Of course! when there's a fire, safe the nurse!

5. Mrs Snark has a very agressive niece.

6. Of course you don't give a JONAS detention, you snatch them, take a picture and punish their friends.  
duh.

7. You shalt treat JONAS like normal guys, regardless of their hotness, coolness and modesty.

8. Stella's toenails not matching her purse would never happen.

9. Shoppers-elbow is not a real injury.

10. Stella can change her whole outfit, in the elavator, between the first and second floor.

11. Stella Stinks at Sports.

12. the big red 'school dance' building right next to the football field is also known as 'the gym'.

13. Abby does not understand.

14. Joe does not have a thing for Abby.

15. He's not going to make it into one of his big old 'productions.

16. Kevin has a scale-model of the school in his locker.

17. And he needs ducks for saturday...

18. yes, walking around on your hands is very easy.

19. Even when trying to be a rulebreaker, Joe just can't help but be helpful.

20. Never make a teacher happy, they might end up giving you a pop-quiz.

21. Though actually getting the answer to the question wasn't really Joe's plan... Kevin probably got himself an A.

22. The answer to #3 was mitosis.

23. Joe has a lot of useless, yet awesome, stuff in his bag.

24. With that 'stuffing a lot of crap in a small space' comes the 'Carry around an open fishbowl without getting your bag wet' ability.

25. And he has rock 'n roll dimples. -giggle-

26. we all wonder: how did the 'do not walk on grass' sigh get on the grass? you know, without someone actually walking on the grass?

27. Maybe angering a teacher other then Mrs Snark from the beginning would've been a good idea.

28. Yes, Stella, shooting with a bow and an arrow is called archery.

29. Kevin's left and Nick's left are one and the same left...

30. Thanks to Kevin, we learned that tomorrow is the day after today or the day before two days from now.

31. Violins make everything more beautiful and touching.

32. or scarier. depends.

33. In detention, there's no getting to know each other, no talking, no arguing, no texting, no note-passing and no morse-code.

34. The horace mantis vice-principle is like a detention-ninja. I keep questioning myself why I don't go to that school.

35. Stella is not a spider-monkey. She just stinks at sports.

36. Surprisingly, like Joe, Nick and Kevin come from a small town in Jersey.

37. Kevin does not understand the 'silence' thing.

38. Joe's apologies take forever, because of that, it's better that his brothers apologise for him.

39. or not.

40. Whether Nick and Kevin are very good hiders, or the vice-principal is a very bad detention-ninja.

41. Macy is a genius.. she has cool background music to her ideas.

42. Stella... we know :)

43. Dynamic music. What to do without it.

44. Whoever said Stella isn't an athlete, hasn't seen her with a pair of scissors and measure tape.

45. Abby is impressed. And according to Kevin, no good.

46. Though she misses out on some really cool music (with good acoustics) in the hallway.

47. How you should spend a saturday: Pose, Paint and Play dams.

48. Joe has a tendency to cheat on himself when he is playing one on one dams.

49. Nick is good at recognising his own finger, surprisingly.

* * *

**That's it for today class, you've been model-students so far... straight A's all of you.. (a small B at lowest from cartain lovelies.. ahum :)**  
**I apologise for the typo's (do I look like a spelling-tutor to you?)**  
**I do not apologise for the complete randomness**

**Till next! class dismissed**


	14. karaoke surprise

**I am a horrible teacher, I KNOW! and I'm super terribly sorry :( :( :(**

okay, on to it now.. I'm SUPER excited for this one, kareoke surprise is so much fun (esp for you Jacy fans out there..)  
I'm not really a 'shipper' I am a faithful follower of the 'as long as they're happy' ship :)

So, thank you all again for all the lovely reviews 72 reviews.. I'm flaburgasted! You guys and your suggestions rock, I need some for the next one! Home not alone! Pwease?

Okay, on to it now, enjoy!

fifty-six things about Karaoke surprise:

1. The firehouse has really high ceilings.

2. A trampoline in the middle of the room is not a good idea.

3. To come to that solution, you have to think, think hard. Of course according to thoughtful Nick.

4. Kevin's leg-muscles are like crouching tigers.

5. With best, you mean worst, you mean best, at which you start talking weirdly.

6. At the word 'anniversary' Kevin has the reflex of grouphugs.

7. Nick joins, though he never claims to know what anniversary they are talking about.

8. It seems like yesterday that wlittle stewla waddled intwo our liwes.

9. Kevin says Sowry.

10. Nick's nosestrills widen when he's looking annoyed/sarcastic/frustrated.

11. Joe doesn't remember Nick's birthday, but he has very lucky guesses.

12. Along with the fried-a-versary, it's also be-nice-to-chipmunks-day.

13. Kevin has an extra acorn for everybody!

14. Nick doesn't like acorns...

15. Stella and Joe remembered.

16. It was a good thing Stella came along. Or our idols would've looked ridiculous-adorable, instead of wow-adorable.

17. You need a lot of things to be a pirate.

18. Kevin's good at holding places free for his friends, who are better late then never.

19. For a party that a girl would like, you need a girl. Or a Macy.

20. there's a thing called 'Macying'.

21. Which is not because she follows you around and tries to listen to your conversations.

22. Macy likes surprises, ice cream, party games and balloon animals. Stella loves karaoke.

23. Kevin's such a bad liar.

24. He's also not very good at crunking.

25. Thank god for surprise-saving tactic-Nick.

26. Joe has the ability to mysteriously make trumpets appear, really heavy trumpets...

27. Kevin's a... kind of weird ninja.

28. Father-san likes hacky-sack competitions.

29. Kevin had the chicken-poks.

30. The crewmaster 5000 is a 1000 times more awesome then the crewmaster 4000.

31. Joe and Macy are really fast hiders, just not of themselves.

32. No-one has ever called Macy 'mathy Macy'.

33. Joe can be a handful.

34. Mental math! It's like jumping jacks for the brain! *spirit fingers*

35. The perfect way to distract Stella is with some sweet gossip.

36. When you're too busy doing homework to do homework, Stella'll be too busy not seeing you to not see you. How do you like her now?

37. Joe and Macy are very 'sneaky' (as in NOT the cat of Macy's friend) But they aren't very tactical. Where's Nick!?

38. Stella really does think Joe and Macy go behind her back...

39. Of course Macy likes Joe, Stella knew it! Macy knew stella knew it, how can she not know Macy knows she knew.

40. Joe has an AWESOME timing. Not.

41. Macy's battery just died, along with her rocking ringtone. R.I.P. the rocking ringtone.

42. Stella coul've just said DRINK IT! R.I.P. the last cup of cranberry juice.

43. Nick HAD a really stubborn locker-door . R.I.P. locker-door, R.I.P.

44. LIke point 39 pointed out, Joe has an AWESOME timing.

45. Joe doesn't have a JONAS-watch, surprisingly.

46. Stella also has an AWESOME timing. Not.

47. Stella never eats ice-cream.

48. Unless a guy breaks up with her.

49. Which has never happened, so we stay with point 46.

50. Broken hearted or otherwise, everybody loves taco's!

51. Even though there WERE a lot of kind of inappropriate things going on during the day, Stella still apologises to Macy, with love. Aww!

52. Whatever indeed. We all know Stella and Joe are really great friends who have feelings for eachother but don't want to jeapordise their friendship, so they just hope that some day, they'll be brave enough to let let their true feelings out. Or whatever.

53. The best way to answer a question of life is with a song.

54. It's always better to stay just friends.

55. Some things will never change. Like Stella cleaning clothes and girls punching Joe. And best friends' hugs.

56. I still think Kevin won with hacky-sack.

**Yay, done. I hope you liked it and once again forgave me gladly for the delay and still would like to give me.. I don't know.. a review?**

Oh! have you all seen Exam Jam? I LOVED it... though it was mostly music, it was JONAS so it's good.. I'm pumped for S2, are you?

**Thanks to Maggie Hannah Lucas, for coming up with some stuff and Mrs. Nick Jonas for making me laugh with her comment on point 11: 9/16/92******

Till next update my lovely students  
class dismissed. 


	15. home not alone

**Well, hello there my precious JONAS-students, it is once again time to teach you the important life-lessons of JONAS.  
Are you excited yet? I am..  
Thank you again for all the wonderfull reviews and suggestions, I will be taking suggestions next for episode 16. The infamous forgetting of Stella's birthday (honestly, they SUCK at remembering dates)**

But first enjoy episode 15.  
fourty eight things about being home not alone;

1. Busyness requires busyness-background-music.

2. For breakfast, Kevin likes guitar-shaped pancakes. Nick wants crunchy-cat cereal and Joe would like peanutbutter with eggs. (this preferably without tree, soapy-dishwater or underwear)

3. Mom of JONAS is a little busy, just a little.

4. that makes for our sweet boys to treat her with a resort vacation. Which they of course hide underneath the bread bowl.

5. The brothers are _horrible_ with dates.

6. Dad of JONAS is the grease of the jonas-machine. He couln't possibly leave.

7. Unless his wife tells him to do so.

8. When Nick goes 'yeah' the introduction music starts. Once again. He has awesome timing.

9. Kevin has extremely plobnrg evil-contacts.

10. Nick knows when it's time to scream.

11. Macy can make the hallways unsafe for others even when JONAS isn't involved. bless her.

12. The horace mantis lockers contain an incredible amount of space.

13. Stella makes their _clothes_ so she's part of the _fabric _of their lives... -insert sympathy chuckle/pity snort here-

14. Joe has an incredible knowledge of dangerous/crazy things to do when his parents are out of the house...  
Jup.

15. He also has the ability to run around stage for hours, but not celabrate his freedom for more then mere minutes.

16. Dad's list specifically says; no nik-nak destruction!

17. Kevin's in charge because he's the oldest, the tallest and has the longest side-burns.

18. Nick however is the most responsible and the least likely to measure leader-skills with facial hair.

19. Joe has none of the above. it's hard being the middle-child.

20. we know what they say; all work and no play makes something-something-something!

21. A round of smoothies before dinner is totally risky and exciting. But mind your head, no extra whip-cream.

22. Kevin was supposed to be immune to all sorts of weird smoothies..

23. If unplugging the fridge to plug in a third blender (while the fridge contains food for a week) seems stupid. Watch a three-points-shy-of-a-genius plug in the fridge in again along with all the blenders.  
You will be amazed.

24. When this happened. Save the ice-cream and cold-drinks first. Let the vegetables die.

25. We do not want to know how Macy got the toe-nail-clippings.  
maybe we do.

26. The sentance: 'Please enjoy some muffins shaped like Kevin's head' and so. little. time.

27. JONAS-heads are into smelling things and live in a weird, yet apparently harmless world.  
We know.

28. Introducing best friend of JONAS in front of a whole bunch of JONAS-heads is not the best idea.

29. You know things are going to go wrong when you see Frankie with a cash register, a guy with a bandana and a disco-ball.

30. Joe has absolutely nothing on being in charge.. though he could've mentioned his hair..

31. Accepting a chat leads to dad knowing somethings wrong, not accepting the chat leads to the same. It's best to accept and scream nothing is wrong.

32. Nick is fully aware of his ridiculousness.

33. Kevin warning: When you close a laptop, the one in the chat will be unable to breathe.

34. Macy's pictures change with her mood. Like JONAS heads change of presidents.

35. Dad-calls are better then mom-calls.

36. When you tell a story, another person can't tell it anymore. Stella found out.

37. Macy _owns_ sarcasm.

38. Stella's a _good_ friend.

39. The guys also know their ways around insults.

40. JONAS has incredible fan-avoid instincts.

41. pauzing the little plane on the computer doesn't help.

42. No worries. Macy's got it covered. She is cut out for this kind of weird.

43. They are good! They are fast! they are a little scary! They are JONAS-heads!

44. And they clean like hell.

45. Everything's normal when Nick is writing songs, the place is spotless, Joe's not a blonde and Frankie beats Kevin at speed-chess.

46. Things are not normal when grandma's vase is moved, broken, there's a guy in a bandana and there's a pink group of JONAS-head cleaners. Oh and the fridge breaks down.

47. when everything goes wrong, Joe was in charge.

48. Unnormal/awesome kids mean unnormal and kind of strange parents. Grounding is just not an option.

**Turned out this was an hiliarious episode, though at first, I found Kevin being a little mature in this.. Until he got the brain-freeze.. then I re-found my lemur-love :)  
I also loved the whole red-line of who was in charge.. Nick or Kevin and then when everything goes wrong: Joe was in charge.. hilarious. What did you like the most?**

I hope you learned a lot today my little JONAS-students. I will see you next class.  
Class dismissed. 


	16. forgetting Stella's birthday

**Good afternoon my sweet little Jonas-peeps... Welcome to class. This time we will be discussing the topic of forgetting Stella's birthday, something you shal learn, live and love by the end of it.  
Thank you for the Jonaslicious feedback I am recieving, my students ar the bestest, most smarticle JONAS-heads in the world. I am proud.  
So now, enjoy  
fourty two things about forgetting Stella's birthday;**

1. Kevin didn't get his cheerleader antics from a stranger... inheritance is a strange phenomenon.

2. Joe doesn't like podantic, pompous, protencious music-critics... unless they loved their last album.

3. Joe posesses a 'word to day' calendar.

4. sogacious... means shrude (thank you Joe for actually learning us something useful)

5. Robert lincoln Coler is impossible to get an interview with, unless your name is Tom Lucas and you are unbelievably awesome.

6. five second dance parties... Not good.

7. Perfect gift for Stella: a friends picture with Macy in it.. It's a win-win... win

8. Macy, when excited, looses the ability to sit. It's just not gonna happen.

9. Usually, Joe is good with remembering dates that involve Stella. So I repeat...

10. Suck. at. dates.

11. leather vests. Work. Without shirts... We'd love it, but it's probably not the greatest idea

12. Mr. Angles is a spitter.

13. Stella, when excited, looses the ability to sit and gains the need to happy-dance with Macy.

14. Hottie of the year award; kind of self centered. dozens of prizes including a really big one for 'best original melody in an alphabet-song'; So self centered. Huge guitar-bling bling necklace...?Someone, please, call the docter...

15. Kevin rocks the hip-hop language. he pwns himself.

16. Dressed up, looking good-can-hardly-breathe, make-up, hinting on celebrations.. Joe doesn't have a hinch.

17. Yes, Nick, keeping it real means cleaning your golden-prizes.

18. If they weren't really being interviewed by colar, Kevin wouldn't walk around in a vest with no shirt and Stella wouldn't look sad and Macy wouldn't sigh.

19. R.L. Colar makes you or breaks you.

20. All of Joe's succes came from his pants... Disney-show much?

21. Thank the lord for Nick's casual cover-ups.

22. Even in showing off they are the best, Nick and Joe get competitive.

23. Kevin says what we all think... tiny shampoo bottles rock.

24. Even Joe gets tired after 3 hours of talking about himself.

25. Macy can't yell at JONAS, but she would try for Stella.

26. In a house where you have come and gone for half your life, it is possible to mistake the closet for the door.

27. Macy is unable to yell at JONAS, but she can certainly scowl and tap her foot, very dangerously...

28. The only reasonable protection to a dangerous Stella would be the big man.

29. To apologise, promising a surprise party at the zoo, even for next year, isn't a good idea.

30. Joe, even though he kind of lost his touch there, still knows exactly what Stella wants. (everyone with me: aww)

31. The last band that bailed on Colar was the 'happy teens'. Jup, exactly.

32. dad of JONAS can be gentle but firm.

33. Stella scares dad of JONAS.

34. Nick has a plan. Why does it worry us? (aka. Nick's plans don't always turn out the way he planned)

35. When you're done explaining your genius plan, you've got to stop talking.

36. Kevin is a boxer-brief man.

37. Colar is not very good with the tea thing.

38. three brothers, two places at once, one disaster.

39. interviews say more then a thousand words... kind of...

40. Nick says the phrase: 'so we're good.' An awfully lot of times. Though he always is. good.

41. Kevin is turning into his father. He must feel horrible.

42. 'Dopey Doctors' is a lot more fun when 10 then when around 17...

**Thank you my students for attending and learning, your homework for next time is episode 17. The great 'Halloween' episode. Study the tale of the Haunted Firehouse and give me some suggestions we might use.**

(prepare chibi, prepare :)

Class dismissed! 


	17. the haunted firehouse

**-yells from underneath desk-  
I told you to _kindly_ give me some suggestions! Not to full force _throw_ them all at me!  
You gave me so many, I basically didn't even had to watch the episode…  
So.. please welcome our (a little over-enthusiastic) substitutes:  
Maggie Hannah Lucas, sullenxgirl, chibiyugixyami, snowfallxo, death-god-777 and … Nope, that's them.. –applause-**

That aside.. I did watch the episode.. (who'd want to skip the yummyness that is JONAS?)  
and I decided it was time to enlighten you all with my wisdom once again. The facts, the information and the hilarity that is JONAS.  
So please enjoy, but mostly study hard on:  
eighty things (O.o) about 'The Haunted Firehouse' –enter wicked laugh here- :

1. Kevin did not see 'us' come in.

2. No, Kevin you should _not_ say Gorey.

3. and just so we're clear, we would love to hear everything Kevin says

4. 'We' are apparently 'no-one'.

5. If it had been Joe's jacket, Kevin hadn't been able to do that.

6. Stella has amazing ears for tearing fabric

7. The _real_ scary thing int he JONAS fire-house would be Stella.

8. Kevin can levitate on firepoles! or maybe not. (he'll be okay)

9. Ghosts, ghouls and cleanest hot dog stands in Jersey. _The_ book for all ghost-hunters in search for paranormal activity or the greatest schnitzels in the garden state.

10 .Kevin doesn't keep receits.

11. When things make cool sounds, you can shave with them! Joe says so.

12. You can die unexpectantly at the age of 103

13. Asking _Joe_ to talk some sense into Kevin. No comment whatsoever.

14. Of course it's a real ghosttracking video camera! it cost three times more than a regular one. Plus, it has a ghost sticker on it. That's what makes it legit.

15. Kevin seriously needs to hand over the receits.

16. Night Vision goggles don't let you see Nick's underwear... darn

17. Ghost's get thirsty and drink Kevin's Juice. Or not.

18. Frankie has a twisted kind of humour.

19. Dad-of-JONAS is afraid that the ghost will haunt their souls for eternity if he told on him.

20. You don't need a recite for ghost tracking equipment. The guy in the back of the van said so.

21. The ghost-free safe zone is in Kevin's bunk.

22. For ones safety, it is best to stay out of Nick's face.

23. Joe could never lift all that weight without a ghost's help.

24. Ghost's knck on doors because they were raised right.

25. Apparently, when someone knocks on a door, you answer it.

26. There's no such thing as ghosts. Nick says so. (to state the obvious)

27. Kevin and Stella are life-time members to the ghost-book-warehouse.

28. Ghosts show up, 50 years after their death, around nine-fifteenish.  
Be scared when it's nine-twelvish..

29. A single spotlight turning on above a rocking chair that is rocking itself is not cause for alarm, especially not when you don't even own a rocking chair.

30. Cruel Stella wanted to scream awake the baby-ghost.

31. Which is totally okay when chairs start stocking themselves.

32. Luckily, there's always the calm steady factor that is Nick's logic. Run upstairs an hide. Brilliant.

33. No, the electromagnetic-field-meter is not a gps. It has the ghost sticker. Nick says so.

34. Ghost tracking GPS's have attiude.

35. When you love chili and plead socks, you name your dog Chillisocks.

36. Wearing a belt and suspender's is so much more crazier than stealing someone's body and trapping it in a locker to once again voluntairily fight fires. Totally.

37. There are no lockers in the fire-house.

38. Kevin has the ability to scare himself while reading a story.

39. Scary loud wolf-howling… definately not Mrs Keck's chihuahua, Nick says so.

40. When the temperature dropping 40 degrees (as in, from kind-of-normal, to paranormal) you know you are in trouble.

41. When in need of a locker, a recording booth works just fine too.

42. Kevin's amazing at telling stories in funny accents, his Halloween jokes on the other hand…

43. Screaming in a soundproof recodring studio... good thinking guys, really good thinking.

44. Joe's friend Steve writes songs.

45. I think we can assume 'it' doesn't work that way… (as in, Volunteer Fireman William Smith, who has an incredibly long name) wouldn't inhabit a girls' body… Stella says so.

46. The powers of the world of the living don't help setting you free. Politely asking does, _because ghosts were raised right. _

47. When you don't hear anything of your friends, especially in the ghost-free-safe-zone, aka your bed, you must assume they are dead.

48. Out of respect, you shalt not start selling their stuff until tomorrow… (unless they can hear you)

49. A good tension cutter is not putting on a werewolf mask and scaring everyone half to death after your brother has been ghost-napped

50. Not only does Kevin's voice get high whenever he lies, it also happens when he freaks out.

51. Stella distinclty remembers (as do we) telling telling them about the 'midnight body-takeover' so Joe and Kevin have no right to go 'why didn't you tell us' on her.

52. Bread crums are for pidgeons, milk and cookies are for Santa. Chilli is for ghosts. Kevin says so.

53. Stella pretty much lives at the Lucas firehouse and she still doesn't know where the chilli is.

54. Kevin sets his watch eleven mintues faster so he won't be late for school. (glad to know he cares for his education)

55. The ghost-tracking GPS knows _everything_.

56. When Stella and Kevin _both_ scream, it aught to get interesting.

57. Mom is so much more scarier-er then the ghost-monster.

58. If ever trapped in the foyer for the rest of their lives, Kevin gets _that_ corner.

59. Joe's deodorant is designed to keep one as fresh as a tropical lagoon while chased by girls. Deliberately not by ghosts.

60. There has got to be a trick to the 'not it' game. Joe and Stella know it. Kevin doesn't.

61. Stella doesn't want the ghost to get Kevin's mortal body. How nice of her.

62. When having a flashback, you scream again.

63. It was the fastest moving skeleton that Stella's ever seen. I'd love to hear what more skeletons she has ever met.

64. Joe likes to refer to Stella as 'the girl'.

65. Kevin's 'it' in the negative way.

66. Ghosts make smoothies…

67. Kevin finds his courage in time to demand for his brothers safety. It's why we love him.

68. When talking to a ghost, you must raise your right arm, extend your left hand, lift your right foot behind you and spin your mortal body around seven times while hopping. It is the proper position of respect…

67. Nick's body is inhabited and Nick can't help but laugh! The horror…

68. oh…

69. Nobody is willing to give Kevin a bucket.

70. If you can put your hand through someone, that person is a ghost. If not, it hurts.

71. Scaring the crap out of your brother means you really care… If offered, you take it!

72. Stella was the terrified screamer, not the menacing laugher.

73. If it isn't him, him, her or him… You should scream and run, again.

74. Once again, Frankie (and the JONAS-dad) has a twisted kind of humour. Though that is more fun then just going to the movies.

75. Joe sucks equally as much at Halloween-jokes as Kevin does.

76. Though he is better at doing the scary laugh.

78. But Nick, as usual, outsmarts them both.

79. And always remember; there's no such thing as ghosts, have a good night, be safe and wink cutely…

80. And ghosts like chilli.

**Gosh, didn't we all adore Kevin in this episode? *sigh* And Joe with his tension-cutting werewolf mask and ghost-tracking shave-device? *deep sigh* and Nick, being posessed and of course; _'the wink'_? *dreamy sigh***

I hope you learned lots and enjoyed this lessen as much as I did (working to deep into the night, trying to figure out all your suggestions and timing and the right amount of humour)  
And of course, that you loved the episode (and not just because your beloved teacher happens to be born on halloween)

Goodnight and be safe JONAS-heads ;)

class dismissed


	18. cold shoulder

**-turns around in leather armchair- Well hello there my evil minions! How nice you have joined me once again to learn from the awesomeness that is JONAS.  
Muhahahaha…**

Okay so first, my lovelies, some clarifying could be in place here: the eternal confusion about 'what episode came first?' concerning 'cold shoulder' 'beauty and the beat' (which were also released on DVD, if my information is correct) and the infamous 'double date' episode.

This is how we're going to do it, Cold Shoulder (this one right below) will be seen as episode 18, Beauty and the Beat will be counted to chapter 19 and we'll safe the Double Date for last (20) Kay?

Now that that is clear. I want to thank all of you reviewers and people that have devoted a little of their time/wasted it by reading and laughing, it's the only goal of this. Special thanks today to **Sullenxgirl****, who with much pleasure joined our JONAS-army of evil minion fangirls (wink!) and the mysterious ****JJstar52****.**

Now, on to it. Please enjoy the awesomeness that is Kevin singing, Stella 'matchmaking', Macy, Nick and Joe 'paparazzi hunting' and plainly our favourite dorks being absolutely adorable in,  
fifty-nine things about Cold Shoulder;

1. Kevin likes really strong and really blonde girls.

2. Writing songs about your brother's personal feelings, to let said brother go on tour again is caring.

3. Kevin likes his slow-motion runs, lifts and dances.

4. 3 milkshakes and then happily turning around with your Scandinavian girlfriend is not a great idea. Nick knows.

5. Outside-inside-outside… There's nothing not to love.

6. As brothers, you need to spy on your other 'in-love' brother.

7. While doing that, you have to accomplish a certain look of ridiculousness.

8. Kevin and Anya have a song AND a dance. Pure love, I say, pure love.

9. Anya dances like Stella's grandma-with-hips.

10. Two 'different' yet adorable people dancing in their own little world, lost in each other and their dreams and hopes is _definitely_ something you should loud and rudely laugh at.

11. Nick has really small fingers while playing the piano.

12. London's nice, not sunny. Deserts' hot, because there's no rain. Tokyo's fast, New York's cash. Italy is a priceless memory, we should walk the streets of Spain and Scandinavia will keep your heart very safe - the things we learn from Kevin and a song.

13. though Scandinavia's not a country, but with a voice like _that_ you will believe anything.

14. the girl's blonde, the guy has brown hair. She wears a dress, while he wears pants. Her name's Anya and his is Kevin. But further, they are totally alike.

15. Macy's weaknesses: JONAS and technology.

16. Joe still looks pretty good while yawning.

17. After the words 'undercover paparazzi' there is need for suspicion and suspicious background-music.

18. To solve a crime, you need a) cool shades b) cool camera angles c) an impressive quote d) awesome background-music and e) serious looks in different directions…

19. The above named things also make you look incredibly cool.

20. Though JONAS-coolness won't solve the crime, unfortunately. If so, we'd all become criminals.

21. On janitors and fast-walking lunch-ladies should be kept a suspicious eye.

22. Anya has mastered the language of Broken Cookie. In which 'dance will the to me you with go ?' and 'will you to the dance go with me ?' both mean (or are close enough to) Will you go to the dance with me.

23. Dad-of-Jonas has a really bad joke-repertoire.

24. Being different is hard, but in being both the different ones, they are the same in being different from all the others that are the same

25. Dad-of-Jonas didn't get it.

26. Anya speaks her mind in a freakishly accurate way.

27. They're just jealous because Kevin got the balloon.

29. Ludfisk is taking fish-heads and mashing it with guts and making it plenty gutsy, it's like drinking fish!

30. Molly Myman used to be a member of the JONAS fan club.

31. the awful embarrassing terrible photos weren't that bad.

32. Molly Myman has the motives and the means to mess with Macy's webpage. Unless Home sweet home ain't so sweet anymore. And yeah, talking like… what? (yeaaauwh)

33. Yes, rudely laughing is meant to be that obvious.

34. The 'off the ground hugs' 'piggy-back rides' and then 'the food' make you understand.

35. Anya's a really fast baker and her notes are delicious.

36. Kevin liked it better the other way.

37. when sad, the best place to hide is underneath a table.

38. Kevin needs a wonderful American girlfriend, because that worked out SO well last time.

39. Dad-of-Jonas is all 'innocent' and 'dad'

40. We all wonder how Joe got Nick to be his second cop. (though we all love it)

41. Nick and Joe are awesome cops, they even have coffee-cups, sunglasses and non-existent interrogation-light

42. Dad-of-Jonas has witnesses. His interrogators.

43. breaking the glasses doesn't break the cop

44. questioning 'why' in several different tones and accents doesn't solve the question.

45. If Kevin brings Norway, herway, maybe she won't go away. –applause-

46. Macy is the evil-undercover-paparazzi. We knew she'd cross over some day.

47. Because a gracefully walking, manicured doll is _just_ what Kevin needs in a girlfriend.

48. To walk gracefully, you just have to pretend you don't have bones.

49. the world's largest population of reindeer can be found in; the reindeer crossing-sign is the most popular souvenir in; and the region starting with scah and ending with ahndinavia (surprisingly not a trick question) is;  
Scandinavia!

50. Yes, Kevin, the ludfisk had too many scales.. just that.

51. Kevin becoming Scandinavian and Anya/Kimmi becoming Amarican for Kevin, kind, but not the best idea ever.

52. Stella broke anya.

53. Lousy tasting ice-cream/frozen ludfisk… We have learned that Joe eats right about anything when he doesn't know.

54. Kevin is a master in fixing broken hearts, even his own.

55. Kevin likes his foreign girls.

56. As he does his mime and yes, Joe, we are just going to leave them in their invisible box.

57. A lot of girls wear thinky-pinky-pink.

58. Macy would never do anything that hurts the boys on purpose, but such things happen when 'you don't read your instruction manual'.

59. Nick makes real 'eye openers' and is way better at the 'cool' think then Joe is (because obviously, Joe is more the hot one ^-^) (While Kevin is the luke warm that everyone loves.)

**Don't we just LOVE/ABSOLUTELY ADORE them? ^-^? Those boys and their antics.  
Okay so once again, thank you for your reviews so much, they inspire me to write and watch faster…  
I swore I wasn't going to do this, but with my time and schedule of today, I think I really need some inspiration so..  
reviews for an update?**

anyway, I will be seeing you soon.

class dismissed.  



	19. the beauty and the beat

**- Stretches and flexes- aaah, I'm back! ****And it feels good!  
Hi my lovelies! Here is another addition to our lessons about JONAS! - students cheer -  
this time, we will be discussing episode #19 The Beauty and the Beat. Which will be followed with episode #20 of course, the infamous Double Date – students make 'oooh-oeeh' sound-  
Yes, be excited. As am I because of all your amazing reviews!  
on with it! Please enjoy,  
Sixty-four things about Beauty and the Beat;**

1. Jumping on your bed during a jam-session is not. safe.

2. When you break window with a shoe, which hit a cat that caused an ambulance to crash, which scared a cow that ran into a group of bag-pipe players you know you have an awesome aim, or are in very big trouble and will have to pay for the window. Be warned just in case.

3. Was there really someone on the phone? Tell us, shoeless Joe!

4. sliding down a fire-pole while trying to catch a phone is not. safe.

5. No matter how long you stare at the letters, they're not. gonna. change!

6. A Q can become an O when Stella gives it to you.

7. Word hole is a Belgian board-game.

8. Commercial-makers have a really bad grammar. **(1)**

9. Plobnrg means awesome as in, Hey! I'm Kevin, I just won the board game, I'm so plobnrg! (yes, once again, Kevin actually learned us something) **(2)**

10. Kevin's smug smile is adorable.

11. Stella and Joe's MUST match in fashion. Even if they wear hideous swamp-green vests.

12. Those competitions are disglorified beauty pageants. Superficial, demeaning and they send out a bad message to the hotties!

13. Beauty contests are the only outlets for those poor pathetic pageant-girls whose soul talent is walking in a straight line and waving. It doesn't bother Stella.

14. All for the hotties!

15 Father-of-Jonas starts fondling with his phone when nervous.

16. For a beauty contests, all the girls are wearing particularly ugly shirts.

17. Joe makes weird sounds when impressed by girls.

18. The crème-o dogfood super-dome, home to this years miss most amazing teen competition, is something to excitedly clap for.

19. At exactly four 'o clock, one should look in the mirror and give one-self a pep-talk. It is the best way not to start crying.

20. Making people clap, without any idea why they're clapping is a talent, Maggie Belle Sueard has that talent. –applause-

21. Girls have a lot more going on then just their looks.

22. Kevin thinks all girls are geniuses. **(3)**

23. Judges should be impartial, they should not have any contact with the contestants whatsoever.

24. Joe doesn't agree.

25. Neither does Kevin.

26. Nick is strong enough to break a (kickass big) phone in two pieces.

27. Thinking pageant girls have a lot more going on then just their beauty in the miss most pathetic (pardon me, amazing) teen competition is naïve. Stella says so.

28. Saying to a girl that she isn't the 'Peagant type' (meaning less Beautiful, graceful and talented) Is a very bad move. Especially when said girl is very 'delicate' like Stella.

29. Naturally, judging has to be practised.

30. Getting yourself entry to a weeks closed beauty pageant is a piece of cake when your name is Stella Mallone and you own a camera.

31. Stella's going to beat those bubble-headed-beauty-bots at their own game. Not that she cares.

32. The boys think that is really the spirit and she should go for it.

33. for Mary Sue (pardon me, Carrie Sue) It is really about spending time with other girls who are almost as 'most amazing' as she is. *cough* *cough*

34. Though the girl has talent.

35. Kevin is aware of the fact that he is in fact, a door-knob.

36. When in awkward distress about telling a friend something painful and awkward, it is best to just smile brightly and wave. Jup.

37. Judges can't vote for the not-best.

38. Stella is really flexible.

39. Being Joe, you of course shove awkward conversations with your best friend into your little-brother's shoes.

40. We have to say it's a smart move, Nick has a way with words.

41. Pageant girls are like Beauty-pageant sharks! They swim up to their competitors and rip their guts out, after which they chew and naw and…

43. The trick to beauty-pageants is the final question.

44. Stella has some nasty come-backs.

45. Carrie Sue's dental team is fast.

46. We can only wonder what would happen to Joe and Kevin if it weren't for their little brother keeping them in line and from shamelessly flirting with girls.

47. Stellcro improved over the episodes.

48. Twirling with a cold is not. safe.

49. Beauty-pageants have the strangest talents.

50. Nobody messes with She's a whole bunch of beauty-pageant sharks on her own.

51. Playing rock, paper, scissors to determine who would flip a coin to discover which two contestants would thumb-wrestle is ridiculous.

52. Stella, like Joe, has stage-fright.

53. JONAS-sad faces are really, really endearing.

54. As hard as the brothers try, they are not really helping.

55. But best friends they are.

56. Stella cries like a winner.

57. Music videos make everything better..

58. Staying up all night writing a song, recording it, summoning a camera crew and editing all the footage together is nothing, not if you do it for your best friend.

59. Stella hates looking silly.

60. Stella would do so good in a 'fall into the trash-can-competition'.

61. Only one of the monkeys had a drivers-licence.

62. Stella is done with beauty-pageants.  
63. Never become a 5-time peasant winner, you'll break down under the stress and throw up on the president.

64. Stella is so into beauty-pageants.

**That's a wrap! Thank you all for attending, I love you. Class dismissed. **

**(1) seriously, I'm Dutch myself and the things they said in that commercial made absolutely no sense whatsoever, they said something like. "fun fore the most family!' and yeah.. it **_**was**_** really funny though.**

(2) FINALLY, I waited ages for that word. It proves once again that the JB's have the power to create a whole new word and actually get their fans to use it! Right, snowfallxo? :)

(3) Can you say awww!


	20. double date

**Good [insert time zone-related period of day] my Jonas-army. Welcome back to another class of 'things we learn from JONAS.  
First of all. I would like to thank you all for the reviews, so badly. Crossing the 100 reviews almost made me tear. I didn't, since I am your almighty teacher, but I am touched.  
Secondly. I would like to add that making this chapter for you guys was particularly hard for me this time, since I am a vegetarian and I am not very fond of the 'el meat' if you know what I mean. But I worked through it (thank god for Stella becoming a veggie halfway through) and voila! Today we will learn about good, bad and the different music styles for emotions.  
Now please enjoy,  
**  
1. When Kevin has 1) a sad face 2) leans against the lockers, sighing and 3) says nothing is up. One should deliberately walk away to get called back in order to find out what is wrong.

2. Kevin has an endearing sad-voice.

3. Mr Stones lost a finger and has never told anyone how.

4. Nothing is going to shake a 'five minute to calculus blues' though technically it's more of a honky-tonk.

5. Horace Mantis Academy has voice-controlled spotlights.

6. Nick has the ability to appear out of nothing. In the dark.

7. Cookies make everything better.

8. When floating on a cookie-dough cloud, you are able to see the chocolate-chipmunk tree.

9. Joe's hair must always look perfect.

10. VanDyke Tosh refers to himself as 'the Van-Man'

11. Stella is not busy on Saturday, apart from the fact that she has 'chemicals' with Joe.

12. El meat serves 17 different types of meat and will wrap anything you want in bacon. Delish.

13. Ignorant as Macy and Kevin sometimes look, they are well aware of what is going on with Joe and Stella. Even though Joe and Stella have are ignorant to what is going on with Joe and Stella.

14. At an interleague baseball game, the officials, unfortunately for VanDyke, count how many times you are struck out by a girl-dude.

15. Crying like a girl; always, when you get burned by a girl that dressed like a guy.

16. Throughout the episodes, nick apparently lost his apron.

17. When cookies disappear: blame Kevin.

18. Blue lip-gloss; the new trend for imaginary-animal-lovers.

19. Nick never looks like he's kidding.

20. When happy; Joe goes jazz.

21. You do _not_ give an eight year old cookies. You just don't.

22. Kevin is not allowed to breathe on Joe.

23. When in need for big-brotherly advice, one should go to Kevin. And remember to embrace it.

24. Everybody knows Joe and Stella have a crush on each other, except… Joe and Stella.

25. Stella would never turn down the tasty goodness of 'El Meat' if it weren't for Joe.

26. Kevin, our adorable, cookie-crum eating dork, was actually right.

27. Kevin is like the human version of the cookie-monster.

28. Joe is _not_ good with the 'feelings' thing.

29. Backpacks are dangerous.

30. Horace Mantis Academy doesn't have a planetarium.

31. If subtle steering in the right direction doesn't work; the best way to neatly shut someone up is letting them see their crush walk away with their rival. For to be sure, Sad-smileyface stickers work too.

32. Kevin's bunk-bed is high…

33. Nick is a very deep sleeper.

34. Nick's conscious does _not_ sound like his big brother Kevin.

35. Kevin is like a ninja. Only less, jiujutsu-ish.

36. Kevin's plan actually worked…

37. When you wake up with an urge and a little voice saying: 'cookies; lots of 'em; for me! I mean, you!' there's no other thing left to do.

38. Nick actually laughed out loud.

39. Stella and VanDyke on a date, for 16 minutes, is bad news.

40. Joe is _not_ going back into the brotherly advice area.

41. Calling on cell phone; bad. Calling restaurant; bad. Mouth-stickering; bad. Phone-throwing; bad for cats. Going to El Meat; bad. Taking a 'walk' with the car; good.

42. Brothers don't let brothers make fools of themselves.

43. Carrying meat around on swords is very exotic.

44. Only the best is good enough for the 'Van-Man's' arm candy.

45. Chicken is 'vegetarian'.

46. VanDyke also refers to _Joe_ as 'one of those singing-dudes'.

47. Stella and Joe on a date; good. Stella and VanDyke on a date with Joe coming along; bad.

48. El Meat offers squirrel-appetizers.

49. Coincidinc; Joe happening to be in the _exact_ same meat restaurant called 'El Meat' as his crush.

50. Date with Joe-of-Jonas, a hell of a lot of dramaz and exclusive blogging rights IS a win-win… win.

51. El Meat also offers free bibs.

52. It is best to not fill up on the cheesy-bread.

53. Macy has an appetite.

54. VanDyke is so fast he is able to catch his own pass.

55. Joe does his own stunts on stage. Like twirling a swinging a microphone and doing cart-wheels.

56. Macy's heart follows suit.

57. Stella did, Stella did.

58. meat-sword fights in restaurants; bad.

57. VanDyke's mom is his 'date-drive'.

58. Sugar-rush Kevin plays football without a ball, does cardio for 5 seconds, plays incredibly fast slow-songs, makes confessions and has no idea what he is doing whatsoever.

59. Never cross or try to play tricks on Nick. You'll lose.

60. Nick is used to all the craziness around him and is prepared for both a sugar-rushed Kevin and able to ignore the major best-friend fight. Apparently, you learn things after 16 years.

61. Stella can tell Joe what to do.

62. Best friend fights make no sense, whatsoever.

63. and sometimes things don't have to make sense.

64. Swapping objects while kissing; perfect example of lovey-doveyness.

65. No, Kevin didn't miss a thing = )

**And it's a wrap! Wasn't that interesting? I really liked this episode… the dramaz! = )  
now, on a serious note; Things We Learn From Jonas is almost coming to its end. Next chapter will be the 'exam jam' episode, which I consider to be S1 still, but then. Season one has come to its end.  
Thus bringing us to the subject of; would you like me to do a 'sequel' for the second season?  
As usual, I really appreciate your opinions, so please let me know in a review what you think…  
that's all folks!**

Class dismissed. 


	21. exam jam

**-Tacklepounces students- Hello my sweet little hushmies!  
I, Silvereyed Angel, am proud to present: -dum dum dum- EXAM JAM!**

**How awesome is my timing?  
Like, for serious. This will be the last chapter of JONAS S1 and JONAS LA starts Sunday! [Insert pupils cheering] You can all go on and admire my greatness!**

I just realised this will be the last chapter of JONAS S1. Time has gone quickly, my evil minions. But the JONAS army will never cease to be strong, we will survive. Together!  
God, I'm overly hyper, which is once again, good for you and… Actually, I kinda like it.

I want to thank you all for reading and sticking with my ridiculous story, the reviews really pulled me through it and all of your support is awesome. So I hereby proudly announce that there WILL be a S2 Things we learn from JONAS LA!  
I'm not sure when, but it shall come!

For now, fellow Jonai-lovers, enjoy the last chapter and when Sunday comes, enjoy the new season.  
  
1. There is no such thing as too many takes.

2. The world tour is the bigger and better then the last tour-tour.

3. Macy is able to do the impossibly; she is able to pry Nick from his writing-desk to video tape her pod-cast.

4. What type of socks one should take with when travelling is a very tough decision and it should be thoroughly thought about.

5. Up-close and personal is kind of painful.

6. The 'latest, new, super-cool look' is for serious.

7. It is impossible to define Kevin as something other then 'Kevin'.

8. Watching JONAS is a matter of telling your parents you're doing homework, lock the door and crank up the volume. (Duh)

9. It is very important to always mention your name.

10. Macy is like a very noisy, interfering fly on the wall.

11. Interfering with Nick's creative process… Bad idea.

12. Kevin has very special relationships with his guitars. He names them, he dances with them. You can't make him look Cloë in the sound-hole and tell her that 'she's not going' that's just cruelty.

13. Joe is able to do a flip off a gigantic amp and land in a split.

14. Nick wishes him good luck with that.

15. Stella is a strong, independent young woman. She knows when to keep her head up and when to have a total emotional breakdown… Or she has mood-swings. Either way.

16. Stella has very pretty hair.

17. Dad-of-Jonas is a handsome old man.

18. Crackin' the books means holding your books upside down while reading them.

19. Failed exams mean no split-related emergency room visits in foreign countries.

20. The last thing rockstars need are mobbing, screaming, fainting and clothes-ripping fangirls. Especially Joe.

21. There are always thing's you'll miss.

22. The new look Stella designed for tour is based on the skin-hiding, baggy, oversized clothes opera-singers wear.

23. Joe's hands are covered in skin.

24. Kevin does look more like a Karen, according to Nick.

25. Nick does incredibly cute eye-brow wiggles.

26. When someone has failed, Kevin automatically blames himself.

27. Nick can't believe he failed the test, while Joe and Kevin can't believe they passed.

28. High-fives are not-done when your brother failed his test.

29. Things looking grim for the guys equals a pretty amazing pod-cast for Macy.

30. 'Yeah it is' is all Joe's got.

31. Nobody needs a world-tour anyways.

32. Snow angels, carpet angels. It's all cute.

33. When I say 'Pizza' everyone says 'Maria'.

32. Joe's not unhappy that Stella is not not bummed about the tour getting cancelled. This makes Stella kind of happy. We understand.

33. 5 second dance parties are still it.

34. Getting a 100 is easy; you just got to get them all right.

35. The oldest trick in the book is 'what's that on your shirt?' *patch* 'gotcha' (Kevin fell for it) The second oldest trick in the book is making songs in order to learn something (Nick fell for that one) the third oldest trick in the book is 'You're shoes are untied, watch out' (Joe actually fell for that one).

36. 'The book of tricks' actually exists.

37. You don't touch Nick's keyboard. You just don't.

38. A dozen of geometry-law songs is better then a Christmas-album.

39. Joe and Kevin as tutors, Nick as the tutor-ed. It's a weird combination, but hey! If it works…

40. Nick has the 'scary look' going on.

41. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No… Doesn't really help the suspense thing.

42. The volume of nacho-cheese spread consumed by each screaming fan per cubic foot of arena-space means the tour is back on.

43. Dad-of-Jonas gets it; they live in a fire-house.

44. How many old fire-helmets can one woman have?

45. The better then the last tour-tour was on, off and then on again thanks to Nick acing his test. That deserves a 'Yay Nick' and cool music.

46. Olivia, Lulu and Grace are three very lucky guitars.

47. Stella can't be held responsible for how cute she might look.

48. Macy is, and will always be our favourite fangirl ever.

**So, that's it. The end of Things We Learn From Jonas. (And yes, everyone was right; the name is too long…) I am actually a little teared-up; you've been an amazing audience.  
I hope you had a nice read, for the whole solemn purpose of this was to bring smiles to your faces and even here and there brighten a day.  
I love you my sweet Jonas-Heads, don't forget about the girl down on FanFiction that made you laugh and remember to keep it real and bring everything you learned into LA-action.**

Until the next season  
~silver


End file.
